Opening Up
by FanficNerd456
Summary: After Sabine is left for dead by her only friend Ketsu Onyo, she is saved by the ghost crew. Unsure about trusting the crew, she has to come to terms with her past and to find her place in the galaxy.
1. Prologue

Opening Up

Sabine Wren had seen a lot in her fifteen years of life but she never thought things could get this bad. The few times she had waken up had all been a blur. She knew she was in a bacta tank. She also knew that someone was going through a lot of trouble just to keep her safe. She remembered Ketsu leaving her for dead.

 _FLASHBACK_

Boba Fett had set the building on fire. The empire surrounded them and there was only one speeder for both of them to escape with. Sabine's leg had been grazed by a blaster and she ran to cover with a slight limp. Knowing Ketsu, Sabine knew that she would probably make a run for the speeder and leave her behind. Over the past few weeks they had been disagreeing on almost everything. Ketsu got up from where she was and threw a thermal detonator. With confidence she sprinted forward and blasted the stormtroopers that hadn't been killed by the blast. She swiftly jumped out of the window and on the ground below. She ran over to the speeder and drove of. Ketsu had left Sabine with three transports worth of imperials to deal with. Sabine set down her three remaining detonators and set them for two minutes. Sabine had two minutes to send a distress signal and try and escape the imperials that surrounded her. After she sent out the signal she put it on a loop and had one minute left. She ran out of the back of the building and just as she did it blew up. The force of the blast sent Sabine flying forward and she landed hard on the ground. As she tried to get up she felt a red hot pain in her shoulder. She glanced at it and saw a piece of metal from the building embedded in it. She could feel the pain in her leg grow worse as it caught fire from a few rogue sparks. She looked up to see an imperial officer with two stormtroopers behind him. He motioned for them to pick her up as she began to lose conscious. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a lasat and someone who looked like a smuggler fire at the imperials.

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

She couldn't believe it. Ketsu had actually left Sabine for dead. Something she had vowed to never do. Being fully awake in the tank this time Sabine looked down at her leg and saw the burn marks. She had no doubt that they would scar. She glanced at her shoulder and saw a lump of flesh forming a scar. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of hospital and she saw a twi'lek sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Noticing that Sabine was awake she walked over to the tank and Sabine saw how tired she was. She had bags under her eyes and her posture was slouched. The twi'lek began to yell something. Sabine had no idea what it was though. Sabine banged on the glass as she began to lose conscious.

She couldn't die.

Not now.

Never.


	2. Chapter 1 Awake

Opening Up- Awake

As Sabine woke up she realized that she was no longer in a bacta tank. She was in a med bay. Where, she didn't know. She looked down and saw her arm in a cast. Her leg had a brace around it. She looked around and saw her armour on the other side of the room. Her blasters were laying on top of it. She tried to get up but felt a pain tighten her chest. She looked at it and saw that she had multiple bacta patches scattered across her chest. She forced herself to get out of the bed and to walk over to her clothes. She heard the door open and whipped her head around to see the twi'lek. Sabine quickly reached for her blaster and aimed it at the twi'lek.

"Relax, you can trust me."

"Jinqa ohk dan?" Sabine asked in twi'lek. She realized hat she could trust her a bit by the way she approached her. Sabine still didn't trust the other two.

"Sei goh ohk _Hera_. dan ohk kue ji nirsona. Dan ohk karkirjae." She replied. "Qaon jorhi ohk Do ootay ji _bacta_ anyul?" Sabine asked.

"Bu sorik. Qato ohk dan tilor ootay Ryl."

"Ceir vo Do sahak vorcekan ji _Lasat_ vil vorslimirkan ksilan tohso dan." Sabine said as she noticed the two standing behind Hera.

"Ji _Lasat_ ohk _Zeb_ vil ji vorslimirkan ohk _Kanan_. Jinqa ohk dan?" Hera inquired.

"Qato mtan Do bee dan?"

"Maybe because we're the ones who kept you in a bacta tank for two months without getting you or us killed by the empire." Kanan relpied.

"My name's Sabine Wren." She replied finally speaking in basic.

"Well, Sabine Wren, you mind explaining yourself? You seem a little young to have been bounty hunting. What are you, thirteen?" He asked mocking her skill.

"I'm fifteen. It's no wonder the empire killed you all. You're so kriffing thick. Must have been no need for you in the galaxy." Sabine said angering Zeb.

Zeb attempted to throw himself at Sabine but Kanan stopped him.

"Zeb, go!" Hera yelled. He reluctantly walked out.

"Sabine, how do you know the empire wiped them out?" Kanan asked as he slowly edged towards her.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it." She said crossing her arm into her sling.

"Will you tell us what you were doing at that place?" Hera asked.

"Me and my friend Ketsu were there. We were supposed meet my contact." She paused for a second. "Boba Fett." Kanan and Hera simply glanced at each other and let her continue.

"He told the empire where we and set the place on fire. Ketsu left me there without saying anything. I sent the distress call, the building blew up and you know the rest." She explained.

"Listen, you better lay down. You could hurt yourself." Hera said as she remade the bed.

As Sabine lay down she asked a question. "Why did you help me?"

"Its what we do."


End file.
